


hanging out

by dragonGnostic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Kokichi experiences the emotion of friendship, Playful insults, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonGnostic/pseuds/dragonGnostic
Summary: He sighs and flops onto his bed, grabbing his phone. Everything was unbearably still and quiet already. After a couple minutes of aimlessly opening and perusing his social medias, he decided he was bored again. He’s beaten all the games on his phone, too. On impulse, he opens the messaging app and scrolls through his contacts (there aren’t many).  There’s some of the DICE members, some school things, Saihara (who didn’t actually give Kokichi his number, Kokichi got it off of somebody else, and their last conversation was a short, awkward exchange from months ago). He also has this girl Miu’s number from when they both had calculus together. They would text each other about homework assignments and stuff, and they’d hang out and study together in the library.They haven’t had contact since, and Kokichi had assumed they were just acquaintances and had left it at that. But it’s been 15 minutes since Maki forbade him from making noise by threat of death, and his boredom was reaching new heights.





	hanging out

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _

The rubber ball hits the wall again and again in a dull rhythm as Kokichi sits slumped against his dorm’s bed, bored out of his mind. It was the middle of spring break at Hope’s Peak University, so nobody else was really around to get annoyed by the loud, repetitive sound, not that Kokichi was the type of person who wouldn’t keep doing it anyway just to see if anyone would do anything. 

_Thunk._ He did all his assignments in first the week of break in a flurry of restless energy, and now he had nothing else to do. His only official 'home' that he had to go to for break was the orphanage he ran away from when he was 12, and he could think of 50 reasons right now off the top of his head for why that was not only a bad idea but would make for an absolutely miserable break. 

_Thunk._ He had DICE, but they were on a ‘mission’ out of the country and Kokichi was too broke to fly out and visit them. With almost nobody else out to antagonize to amuse himself, he was about to implode from boredom. 

_Thunk._ He catches the ball yet again and sends it hurtling back at the wall with a self indulgent flourish that nobody else was there to see. He jumps violently when his door slams open and a very tense looking girl with long, unbrushed black hair bursts into the room, looking absolutely livid. The ball bounces against the wall again and he barely manages to fumble and catch it. Right. Maki was staying on campus this break too. 

“Could you stop it with the _fucking_ noise for just five minutes! Just because there’s less of us here doesn’t mean you get the whole building to yourself. Some of us are trying get some fucking sleep.” 

“It’s the afternoon,” Kokichi replied, quite reasonably, in his opinion. He tried very hard to resist the urge to bounce the ball in his hand again while Maki was still talking, because she’d probably literally snap his neck. 

“I work night shifts, you inconsiderate little brat. I’m going back to bed now. If you wake me up again, I’ll kill you.” As suddenly as she stormed in, his ill-humored dorm neighbor was out of his room again. As much as Kokichi wanted to see what she’d do if he waited until she fell back asleep and woke her again, he also didn’t take her threats lightly. One time a dude took her by surprise and she ended up breaking one of his legs ‘by reflex’, apparently.

He sighs and flops onto his bed, grabbing his phone. Everything was unbearably still and quiet already. After a couple minutes of aimlessly opening and perusing his social medias, he decided he was bored again. He’s beaten all the games on his phone, too. On impulse, he opens the messaging app and scrolls through his contacts (there aren’t many). There’s some of the DICE members, some school things, Saihara (who didn’t actually give Kokichi his number, Kokichi got it off of somebody else, and their last conversation was a short, awkward exchange from months ago). He also has this girl Miu’s number from when they both had calculus together. They would text each other about homework assignments and stuff, and they’d hang out and study together in the library. 

They haven’t had contact since, and Kokichi had assumed they were just acquaintances and had left it at that. But it’s been 15 minutes since Maki forbade him from making noise by threat of death, and his boredom was reaching new heights. 

**You:** Hey 

**You:** I’m bored 

He tossed his phone to the side, already regretting the decision. He puts the palms of his hands over his eyes and laments his own poor impulse control. Unexpectedly, the response is almost immediate, and he jumps to pick his phone up again. 

**thot from math:** Oh hey

**thot from math:** Long time no see bitch 

He had braced himself for a disgruntled ‘who is this’ or a quick ‘fuck off’, so her neutral-maybe-friendly response was pleasantly surprising. 

**You:** Youre staying on campus during break too right

**You:** Theres nothing to dooooo 

**You:** Youve gotta help me

**thot from math:** Yeah I am

**thot from math:** I’m at the tech lab, you can come over if you want its been pretty quiet here too 

**You:** 🤡

Kokichi had never actually been invited to hang out with anyone before, if this even counted. He’d been aloof to the extreme in school, so even when he had acquaintances, nobody had ever been close enough to invite him over. Even if he was just reading into a mutual need to ease the boredom of a spring break alone, it was making him feel somewhat apprehensive, which he combatted by throwing on some bright, tacky clothing and planning ahead to his grand visit. He hasn’t seen Miu in months, but he remembered they got along pretty well before. Their relationship was mostly built on jokingly insulting one another. Apparently, she still tolerated him enough to let him keep her company.

After hastily swiping through his hair (unkempt for several days) with his brush, he was outside, breathing in the fresh spring air.

Hope’s Peak really was deserted around this season, with almost everybody else visiting family back at home. If Kokichi knew anything about Miu from the time they spent together last semester, she was probably staying to work on one of her inventions since she seemed to be goddamn obsessed with that stuff. He’d have to ask her. He didn’t really know why Maki was staying on campus instead of visiting the orphanage, though, but he knew he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask. 

He found Miu in the workshop, as advertised, with a welding mask on, working on some gadget, Kokichi didn’t know. She was obviously pretty focused on whatever she was doing, so he walked over and stood behind her and waited until she was done doing the important looking thing before scaring the shit out of her by grabbing her by the shoulders. 

“Jesus fuck, Ouma!” she spat, flinching violently. She pulls up her mask to reveal a grease-stained face and an indignant expression. “As much of an annoying little shit as ever, huh.” She put her tools down and turned around to look at him, hands on her hips. Kokichi grinned at her. Her constant insults had no effect on him at this point. He knew when she actually meant it, which was rarely. 

“Hey Miu,” he chirped back. “Long time no see. It was nice of you to invite me over.” He gave an exaggerated Cheshire grin.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been working on this goddamn project for like two days straight. I needed a break, and it might as well be with you clown since nobody else is fuckin’ here.”

“You flatter me.” Kokichi found a chair to sit in, sprawling over it dramatically, legs all over the place. “What is that, anyway? A voice-command dildo?” 

“No!! That was just. A phase. I don’t make useless shit like that anymore. Much.” She looked a bit embarrassed. “I’m getting to be part of a project to build the first robot with an AI based off of a real human brain with like, emotions and shit. This part that I’m working on is gonna be a leg.” 

Kokichi whistles. “Wooow, that does seem pretty important.” He kicks off with the desk chair he was sitting on so it spun around in a circle. 

Miu sighs. “You’re totally not taking this seriously. Not that I’d expect a little twink like you to appreciate REAL science.”

He actually did think it was pretty cool, but it wasn’t like he would ACTUALLY say that. He rolls around a bit more on his chair. “Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your geeky bullshit.”

Miu gives a big sigh and starts putting away the tools and parts she was working on. “Actually, I should probably take a break right now. My fucking head hurts so much.” She pulls her hair out of her ponytail, releasing a mane of blonde hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a week. She stands up and stretches until Kokichi can hear the bones popping. Gross. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Miu reaches into the mini fridge Kokichi hadn’t even noticed tucked away by her workbench and gets herself some water. 

“Dude, do you like, live here?” Kokichi had to ask. 

“Yeah, actually. During crunch time and stuff.” 

“You’re even crazier about this than I thought, jesus christ.” She glared at him. He took a soda from her fridge and opened it, sitting down on a small couch she had in the corner of the lab. She sat on an adjacent one. 

Kokichi didn’t really know how to make small talk, so for a second there was an awkward silence where he just sat there. He was kinda nervous still about Miu getting genuinely pissed at him, which was unlike him. He was honestly surprised that she was being fairly nice to him right now. 

“Oh my god, this project has been SUCH a pain. The end goal is to make it pass as a real person so like, the motor controls have to be REALLY good. And I haven’t even started on the face…” Miu laments all the issues she’s been having with her current project for a while, Kokichi interrupting occasionally if he felt like it was entertaining enough. So far she wasn’t kicking him out and telling him to never come back, which was a good sign.

“How has your semester been going?” she finally inquired. 

“Ehhh.. it’s been fine so far. I already know everything that they’re teaching, so it’s been pretty boring.” That was a lie, he’d learned a lot so far, and maybe even struggled a bit in a class or two. But it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle on his own. 

Miu gave him a doubtful look. “OK, if you say so.” She picked up a remote on the low table in front of her and pressed a button. An enormous monitor lit up on the wall facing the two of them, displaying all sorts of data and statistics no doubt related to her engineering project. “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

It was well into the evening when Kokichi decided it was time to go home in case he’d overstayed his welcome. Miu had kicked Kokichi’s ass at Mario Kart over and over until he ceded that she was better than him at it. They spent the rest of the time mostly talking and showing each other videos. Kokichi had gotten dangerously close to telling the truth about his own personal feelings and opinions, but he caught himself just in time, mostly. It scared him a little, if he was honest with himself. But all in all he had to say that this ‘hanging out’ thing was pretty nice. 

“Oh. I’ll see you around then,” Miu replied when he proclaimed that he had something important to do and had to go. “You can come over whenever you want. Unless I’m busy on something important. If you distract me then I’ll kill you.”

“Of course,” Kokichi grinned. “See ya!” 

Back at his dorm, Kokichi lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling, feeling uncharacteristically bubbly. Miu was so casual about it, but he couldn’t believe that somebody had spent more than ten minutes around him without wanting to throw him out a window. Granted, it was usually his own fault. But maybe he’d try this ‘friend’ thing more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't published anything in a while :) I know I say this every time but I'm hoping to put up some more stuff, I have a couple danganronpa wips (mostly kokichi centric) that I want to continue and post. Let me know if you enjoyed this story, I live for feedback!


End file.
